Most Unlikely Hero! Chapter 1
by Dollander
Summary: A story based in my own world where a unlikely turn of events sends a character on a quest that he doesn't want to do but it is his duty. I hope you all enjoy this it is my first attempt at FanFic. Look forward to reading some reviews.


**The Most Unlikely Hero. **

**Chapter 1**

By: Dollander 

The caravan rattled and rolled down the dusty road. The horses and their handlers looked worn and due for a long hot bath in the next inn. They had traveled many miles to make it to The Harvest festival in the Kingdom of Groot Bos-Imperium. Palin walked alongside the last horse and wagon in the caravan. He was hired for the trip to help with the security of the merchant goods on the long road they traveled. He was tired and dirty like the rest and relieved to see the trip coming to a close. He wore the robes and the symbols of a religious warrior for the God of justice Toran. The wagon he protected was one the Church had sent to the festival. It was full of religious goods. Palin smiled as the caravan pulled up to the rustic looking inn in the city of Huy. The trip was complete but there was a lot of work for him ahead.

The world was changing around him after the empire broke apart and chaos settled into the realm. The great empire was sundered into twenty new nations all struggling for power after the emperor passed into the sacred fold. One of these new nations was the Groot Bos-Imperium. The Leader of the nation was a Ranger that rallied his forest kin to become a nation of their own and had done very well in keeping his land safe and peaceful. The continent went from peace to all out war and chaos in a matter of days. This was the worst period in history that the world had seen in almost seven hundred years. While reflecting back on more peaceful times Palin walked into the Fishery Inn. He walked up to the receiving desk and spoke to the man behind the desk. "Good day sir, I would like to get a room for the night," said Palin.

"Ye be here for the festival good sir?" asked the Innkeep.

"Yes sir."said Palin. The Innkeep smiled and handed Palin his key and pointing him in the direction of his room. Palin strode wearily into his room, stashing his gear and relaxing for a bit.

On the other side of town another caravan was entering the Capitol City of Huy. They didn't pull themselves up to a Inn however, instead they made themselves a small camp on the edge of the city. These were the representatives of the once great empire that once had ruled over this land, Arilius Dious. They seemed quiet and reserved. They didn't raise any attention to themselves. They set their tents and built their dinner fire in the center of their camp. Thadious was their caravan leader a tall stoic looking man. He proudly wore the Imperial Armor with all the symbols and medals that are associated with his rank as a caption in Arilius Dious's military. Times being as they were people showed those of the Empire much disrespect. The people that were once part of the great Empire Arilius Dious, are now having to fend for themselves among those that would love to add land to their fledgling nations.

Thadious watched for any sign of tensions that his caravan may have spawned in the city of Huy. He remained on watch until the camp was setup and the merchants were settled into camp for the night. He stationed his men around the make shift camp to watch for any trouble with the local citizens. Then he sat and relaxed from the long road of fighting off bandits, and other nasty creatures for the past three days. He just began to relax when a commotion roused him from his thoughts. Into camp walked King Dollander of Groot Bos-Imperium. He was dressed in neutral greens and browns and wore weapons on his hips. The man Thadious has grown to know of as a very inspirational leader of this forest nation. Dollander walked forward to address Thadious and his merchants.

"Good sirs from Arilius Dious are welcome here in my nation. There is no need to set up defenses and hide here in the woods. We invite you to join the festivities, and feel safe and secure within my nation's borders. If there are any problems with anyone let our gaurds know and they will deal swiftly with anyone that would do you harm." Dollander smiled and bowed slightly to his guests. Thadious stood and moved forward to meet the King.

"I am Thadious Grenfelder. I am in charge of the safety of this merchant caravan. We accept your gracious words King Dollander. We will accept your invitation and join the festivities within the city. Where is a good place to rest and board our horses?" Thadious ended the address with a bow of his own in respect for the great man that was in his presence.

"You would find a great deal of comfort in the Fishery Inn tell Glem at the Inn that Dollander Kole has sent him some business." With that Dollander turned and walked out of the make shift camp.

"Yes sir." Thadious mumbled under his breath as the King walked away from the camp.

Thadious and his men broke camp to head for the Inn. They reached the Inn and were in awe at the hustle and bustle that was happening all around them. Fishery Inn was alive with music, singing and many drinks being passed out to those that probably did not need any more to drink. The place was in the spirit of the festival. Thadious entered the Inn and walked through to the receiving desk. Glem noticed him first and his face went pale. As he approached the desk of the Inn a patron was bumped and there was a slight spill of the mug he was carrying at the time. The patron spun on Thadious and raised his fist about to blindly throw a punch in Thadious's direction. The drunkard swung on Thadious who caught the flailing blow in his own hand.

"Sir it would be wise that you allow me to pass and begin your drinking again." Thadious stated seriously. "Here is a Schilling for another drink I am sorry for the trouble."

"Empire dog has purposss f fully spolt me drink. I will knock your block off ssscum." The Inn was completely quite now all singing and music and even drinking was stopped cold. Everyone was watching the scene that was unfolding.

"Sir accept my apology and a free drink. Do not start something that would cause you to be harmed." Thadious stated as four other burly men stepped up beside him to show the drunkard he would not have a chance. You could hear a pin drop in the bar. The drunkard was looking around at the others in the bar for support yet none came. The man picked up the coin and dropped it on the ground in front of Thadious.

"Yer money is no ggood in thess parts dirty pig." With that the drunkard dried his mug and stumbled to the street. Thadious watched as the bar regained its normal activities once again.

"Rooms and some food for my men." He stated in the direction of the innkeeper. They were given rooms and food and had no other disturbances that evening.

Palin woke from a fitful sleep. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. He arose from the bed confused as to what had occurred to him this night. Palin was not one to have dreams yet the images were perminently etched into his mind. The Festival will fall under a dark shadow and there will be much death and chaos to come. Palin dressed quickly. He left the inn and headed for the booth that was set up for the Church to sell its goods. There he found the wise Floren sitting at the booth selling goods to people.

"Sir, If I may have but a moment of your time? I have to discuss something troubleing with you." Palin stated to Floren.

"Palin we brothers of Toran have much to do this day is it something that can wait?"

"No Sir, I have had a dream and it may be of importance to our mission here in Groot Bos-Imperium." Palin said.

"So then we shall speak of this dream but not now. Go tend to our horses and get some rest you look as though you need it." Floren stated with a smile. Palin walked away from the booth not feeling he had accomplished what he went there for. He did as he was asked. Tended to the horses and went back to the inn to get some additional rest.


End file.
